Just How I imagined them
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Based off a tumblr rdelia is still blind but that doesn't stop Misty. Sexual Content!


There was a moment in the greenhouse that Cordelia Goode couldn't forget. Correction, there was a moment in the greenhouse Cordelia Goode wouldn't forget. It was saturday when it happened, and it was now Monday night. Cordelia sat in her bed feeling like a school girl. She could remember everything. Since the loss of her eyesight all of her other senses had gotten stronger. She could remember the feeling of the rough hands on her cheeks and soft lips upon her. It was Misty. Since that moment all the headmistress could think of was the young swamp witch. The moon began to shine darker through the windows of the academy as the sun fully set. Cordelia undressed and climbed into her bed to experience yet another sleepless night. The two women hadn't talked since that day. Tensions were high and they avoided each other at all costs. Not because the kiss was a mistake, but because both women didn't know what to do or say.

Misty laid awake in her bed the covers at the edge of the bed. It was a warm summer night and the air was thick. The swamp witch was feeling anxiety over Saturdays events. She had dreamed of kissing the headmistress for months but never believed she would actually have the courage to even get close enough to do it. Then suddenly it happened. Both women laid awake thinking about the same kiss they shared. When the swamp witch realized that it wasn't going to be easy to fall asleep she got out her iPod one of the girls bought her. They were tired of hearing Fleetwood Mac blaring through the halls. Misty popped in her ear buds and turned it on. Sara began to blast into her ears. Misty smiled to herself as Cordelia once again crossed her mind. The lyrics spoke to the young swamp witch as she laid in bed. It was driving her crazy. She needed to see Cordelia, right now.

The young blonde slowly opened the door to the hallway, being as careful as she could so that she did not wake any of the girls. The last thing that he needed was to wake them up. She had a goal, and she wasn't going to let any one of them stand in the way of it. Misty tiptoed her way across the floor avoiding any spots that she knew made noise. Soon she was at the end of the hallway. She stood in front of Cordelia's bedroom door trying to breathe. Trying to rationalize what she was doing, but she couldn't. She was scared and nervous. Her hand timidly reached for the cold metal doorknob and slowly she turned it. When she opened the door she made no sound. She looked inside only to see Cordelia laying away. The headmistress could tell someone was there. She looked around frantically.

"Who, who's there?"

Misty stepped further into the room, then with a burst of energy she rushed to Cordelia's bed side. Once again just as she had a few days before Misty grabbed the headmistresses cheeks and kissed her. Cordelia exhaled with the feeling of Misty's lips. She knew it was the swamp witch. She knew those lips well. Slowly Misty pulled away. What was she doing? Cordelia was her teacher. She could get her into trouble. Misty got up and left Cordelia sitting there under the blankets. Overwhelmed at what she had done again the girl headed for the door. Cordelia could feel her walking away. Ashamed she laid down and hid her face. Had she done something wrong. Suddenly she felt the covers move. It was Misty. She moved the older blondes hear away from her neck and softly placed her lips upon Cordelia's soft skin. She couldn't help herself. She wanted Cordelia, every part of her. The swamp witch grazed her hand over the headmistresses side. Her nightgown was so silky, but Misty wanted to feel her skin. Misty turned Cordelia over to face her. The headmistress wished she could look at the young blonde. She needed to see her. To take in all of her beauty. Misty kissed her feverishly, pressing all of herself against the smaller woman. Cordelia wrapped her arm around the young blondes waist and pulled her closer so that air could not even pass between them. There lips fought for dominance, but Misty's won. She slowly kissed along the older blondes jaw line down her neck. Slowly she placed kisses along her collar bones and watched as Cordelia's mouth opened just a bit to let out a shaky breath. This was really happening. Misty brought her hands down Cordelia's sides and slowly lifted off the silky white nightgown to reveal the headmistresses pale skin. Misty smiled and brought her lips to the older womans. Misty didn't have to say anything, Cordelia could feel the excitement and passion in her touch. Cordelia's hands fumbled along Misty's night-shirt. The swamp witch smiled and helped her find the end. Misty's clothing was soon on the floor along with Cordelia's night-gown. The young blonde kissed the headmistress again brought her close. She ran her fingers up and down Cordelias side. Cordelia was now on her side, her chest rising and falling at an anxious pace. This was all she had been thinking about for the few nights, and now it was happening. Misty brought her hand to cup the woman's core. Cordelia gasped and let out a moan that was suddenly hushed by the swamp witches lips. She slid her fingers into Cordelia slowly watching the woman's body tense up at the feeling. Misty had never seen anything so beautiful. She kissed Cordelia until the older blonde was on her back and Misty was close at her side kissing her passionately. She wanted to see everything. She began pumping her fingers in and out of the woman faster. Cordelia's gasps turned into hungry moans.

"Mist-"

Cordelia was hushed as Misty kissed her once again. The swamp witch curved her fingers and watched as Cordelia's hands grabbed at the sheets. She slipped her free hand into Cordelia's and watched as she brought the older woman to ecstasy. Cordelia's body tensed up and she squeezed Mistys hand as her back lifted from the bed and shook. Misty kissed her helping her to come down from her climax. The headmistress smiled as she felt the swamp witches lips on hers.

"Mist that was, I, its my turn."

"Delia you don't-"

"I don't have to be able to see to know how to make love to you."

With that Cordelia slid her hand under the blanket and began to rub Misty's core. She listened as the young blonde purred into her ear. Feeling Misty's wetness increase she slowly slipped her fingers inside of the young blonde.

"D-Delia" Misty purred as she felt the older woman enter her. Cordelia began to pick up the pace, kissing the young blondes neck. Cordelia could feel how close Misty was and curved her fingers.

"I love you my beautiful, come on."

Misty's body began to shake as she climaxed. The older blonde could feel the woman losing it. She kissed her head and smiled as Misty came down from her high. The swamp witch looked at Cordelia and smiled.

"You love me?"

" How, how could I not Misty. You've consumed my every thought. I just, I wish I could look into your eyes right now."

With that Misty grabbed Cordelia's had and pressed it against her own chest. With her other hand she laced her fingers between the headmistresses.

"Close your eyes."

"Why I can't see you anyway."

"Just do it Dee."

Suddenly Cordelia could see Misty. The way she laid feeling breathless, her beautiful blue eyes looking into hers. Cordelia smiled and kissed the younger blondes head.

"Just how I imagined."


End file.
